For you I knew I had to become a better man
by Gillesinlove
Summary: Castle ayant du mal à écrire ses vœux pour le mariage finit par trouver une chanson qui l'aidera. Basé sur la chanson "Better man" de James Morrison.


**Chers lecteurs,**

**Voilà un petit OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours et j'ai trouvé un moment pour le mettre sur papier. Pour ceux qui attendent l'ultime chapitre de **_**Raisons et Sentiments, **_**elle est en cours d'écriture, mais j'avoue que c'est très difficile de finir cette histoire. **

**Toujours est-il cet OS se passe dans le futur, à quelques semaines du mariage (donc pas nécessairement dans la saison 6!) et porte sur les vœux des mariés. Je n'en dis pas plus je vous laisse découvrir.**

**Je remercie Sarah d'Emeraude pour ses conseils et encouragements et tiens à remercier l'inspiration de s'incarner dans une personne si merveilleuse. **

_**"For you I knew I had to become a better man"  
**_  
_**Basé sur la chanson "Better man" de James Morrison. **_

Les préparatifs du mariage s'accéléraient à toute vitesse. Après avoir passé de nombreux week end à tenter de trouver le lieu pour célébrer notre union nous avions enchaîné avec tous les détails. Je n'avais pas été surpris de voir ma fiancée vouloir tout contrôler et ne rien déléguer à des personnes qui auraient tout à fait été capables de le faire puisque c'était leur métier. Mais elle était une maniaque du contrôle et par conséquent elle avait particulièrement tenu à tout gérer comme l'aurait fait un chef d'orchestre pendant un concert.

La date approchait et il nous fallait impérativement procéder à l'écriture de nos vœux. Beaucoup auraient pu penser que cela serait une exercice facile pour moi écrivain que de le faire, que cela ne serait qu'une simple formalité. Au contraire je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots à prononcer en public et qui feraient sens. Finalement, c'était comme pour mes romans, je passais toujours plus de temps à trouver la dédicace que d'écrire la plupart des chapitres. Je voulais que ces vœux soient parfaits et transcrivent ce que je ressentais pour elle.

J'avais parlé de mes difficultés avec mon futur beau-père Jim, qui m'avait donné un conseil avisé, celui de trouver une chanson qui ferait office de symbole. Mais là encore la tâche était ardue. Lorsque l'on était amoureux toutes les chansons prenaient sens1 et depuis deux heures que j'écoutais ma liste de lecture je trouvais dans chacun des morceaux des éléments qui me parlaient. Un peu déprimé de ne pas trouver mon bonheur, j'allais dans la cuisine me faire un café. Mais alors que je m'occupais de préparer ma boisson mon attention fut accaparée par une musique qui se jouait dans mes écouteurs. Et là ce fut comme un déclic, une évidence. Comme me l'avait dit Jim, "quand vous l'entendrez mon garçon vous saurez". Et il ne s'était pas trompé. J'interrompais donc ce que je faisais pour m'asseoir dans le salon et écouter de nouveau attentivement la chanson. Après trois écoutes j'étais convaincu que c'était celle-là qui m'aiderait à exprimer mes vœux le jour de notre mariage.

Tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé la chanson parfaite j'allais à toute vitesse dans mon bureau et utilisais mon meilleur ami Google pour trouver les paroles de la chanson "Better man" de James Morrison. J'écoutais une nouvelle fois le morceau en lisant les paroles et obtenais la confirmation que c'était celle-là. A ce moment-là j'entendis la clé tourner dans la porte, c'était certainement ma fiancée qui rentrait de sa journée de paperasse au poste. Comme souvent je n'étais pas allé avec elle, mais cette fois-ci j'avais une bonne raison.

- Hey Castle, me fit-elle quand elle rentra dans le bureau.

- Hey you. Ta journée s'est bien passée?

- Très bien oui. Et toi?

- A la perfection.

- J'ai vu que tu avais commencé à te préparer un café, est-ce que ça te dit d'en prendre un avec moi?

- Sounds good my lady.

Elle sourit et je la vis rougir. Elle rougissait toujours quand je ponctuais mes phrases de petits noms comme celui-là et j'avais toujours trouvé ça totalement adorable.

- Alors tu as réussi à écrire tes vœux?

- Pas encore mais je suis sur la bonne voie, dis-je en pensant à ma récente trouvaille.

- Dis-moi Castle pour un écrivain, il me semble que tu n'écris pas beaucoup me dit-elle quelque peu railleuse. _Getting old handsome?_

Je souriais aimant toujours autant qu'elle me taquine à la première occasion que je lui donnais. Cela avait toujours été le cas entre nous et donnait un côté épicé à tous nos échanges. En y repensant, je me rappelais une discussion avec ma mère lors de ma rupture avec Gina. Je me plaignais de la routine qui s'était rapidement réinstallée entre nous, regrettant toujours les débuts d'une relation où tout était nouveau, où l'on découvrait l'autre, où l'on était tout le temps en situation de défi par rapport à l'autre. A l'époque je lui avais dit vouloir du "magique". Et cette magie je l'avais trouvée chez Kate. Bien sûr il y avait une part de routine mais c'était dans ce qu'elle avait d'agréable, et son tempérament conjugué au mien faisait que nous étions plutôt explosifs ensemble aussi bien verbalement que physiquement et j'aimais beaucoup ça. Et j'étais heureux de constater que tout ce qui m'avait plu chez elle à la première minute soit encore là après toutes ces années.

- Sans vouloir te mettre de pression, tu sais que j'ai fini les miens depuis une semaine tout de même. Au fait j'ai eu mon père au téléphone, il m'a dit que vous vous étiez vus pour le déjeuner.

- Oui je suis allé lui demander conseil.

- Et?

- Et il m'a bien aidé, à vrai dire il m'a conseillé de trouver une chanson qui exprimait ce que j'avais à te dire.

- A voir ton sourire je dirai que l'as trouvée.

- Je ne peux rien te cacher. A l'instant en fait.

- Tu as choisi quoi?

- Je vais faire des cafés et la mettre sur le poste.

Pendant ce temps je la laissais s'installer dans le séjour et retournais dans la cuisine pour préparer nos boissons. Après avoir posé nos tasses j'installais mon baladeur sur la station d'accueil du salon et lançait la chanson. Elle écouta avec attention pendant que la musique se jouait.

"There was a time  
_Il fut un temps_  
I had nothing to give  
_Où je n'avais rien à donner_  
I needed shelter from the storm I was in  
_J'avais besoin d'un bouclier pour me protéger de la tempête qui m'entourait_  
And when it all got too heavy  
_Et quand tout fut trop lourd_  
You carried my weight  
_Tu m'as soutenu_  
And I want to hold you  
_Alors j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras_  
And I want to say...  
_Et je veux te dire..._

That you are all that I need  
_Que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin_  
For you, I give my soul to keep  
_Pour toi, je vendrais mon âme au diable_  
You see me, love me  
_Tu me vois, et tu m'aimes_  
Just the way I am  
_Comme je suis vraiment_  
I feel for you I am a better man  
_Tu fais de moi un homme meilleur_  
I said you are the reason  
_J'ai dit que tu étais la raison_  
For everything that I do  
_De tout ce que je fais_  
I'd be lost, so lost without you  
_Je serais perdu, tellement perdu sans toi_

And under the stars  
_Sous les étoiles_  
At the edge of the sea  
_Au bord de la mer_  
There's no one around  
_Il n'y pas personne dans le coin_  
No one but you and me  
_Personne d'autre que toi et moi_  
We'd talk for hours  
_Nous parlerions pendant des heures_  
As time drifts away  
_Au fil du temps_  
I could stay here forever  
_Je pourrais rester ici pour toujours_  
And hold you this way  
_Et te serrer comme je le fais_

Coz you are all that i need  
_Car tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin_  
For you, I give my soul to keep  
_Pour toi, je vendrais mon âme au diable_  
You see me, love me  
_Tu me vois, et tu m'aimes_  
Just the way I am  
_Comme je suis vraiment_  
I feel for you I am a better man  
_Tu fais de moi un homme meilleur_  
I said you are the reason  
_J'ai dit que tu étais la raison_  
For everything i do  
_De tout ce que je fais_  
I'd be lost, so lost without you  
_Je serais perdu, tellement perdu sans toi_

No, no, no...  
_Non, non, non..._

I'd be lost, so lost without you.  
_Je serais perdu, tellement perdu sans toi."_

Pendant la musique j'avais scruté les moindres signes sur son visage à l'affût du moindre sourire, de toute expression qui se formerait sur ce beau visage et qui me donnerait des indications. A la fin je la regardais tentant de déchiffrer ce qu'elle pouvait penser et à priori compte tenu du sourire qui ornait son merveilleux visage elle était plutôt heureuse. Mais j'étais trop curieux et impatient pour attendre de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait alors je lui demandais :

- Alors qu'en penses-tu?

- "Better man"? fit-elle interrogative.

- Oui "better man", répondis-je.

- Alors Castle quelle est l'histoire?

- Comment ça quelle est l'histoire?

- Il me semble que c'est toi qui m'a dit un jour qu'il y avait une histoire derrière tout et qu'il suffisait juste de la trouver?

- Disons qu'à un moment donné lorsque mes sentiments pour toi sont devenus plus forts j'ai réalisé que pour t'avoir je devais devenir un homme meilleur.

Elle fronça les sourcils m'enjoignant à expliciter mes propos sans pour autant me couper la parole.

- Dans les premiers temps je voulais surtout te provoquer, jouer avec toi. Mais c'est vite devenu beaucoup plus qu'une simple envie de faire l'amour avec toi sur toutes les surfaces possibles et imaginables. Les enquêtes nous ont amené à parler ensemble. Et plus je te côtoyais et plus j'avais envie de tout connaître de toi. Je pouvais passer des heures à t'écouter et apprendre à te connaître.

- Tes recherches dit-elle en mettant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Oui cela fait longtemps que ce n'est plus seulement à propos des livres.

- Ca tout le monde le savait en même temps, dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Espo m'a dit un jour que tu avais de quoi écrire 50 bouquins.

- C'était quand? demandais-je curieux.

- Lorsque tu m'as proposé d'aller dans les Hamptons avec toi.

- C'est vrai c'était déjà le cas à l'époque. Mais c'est quelques mois après mon retour que j'ai réalisé que pour espérer un jour te conquérir il fallait que je change.

- Et par quoi passait ce changement Monsieur Castle?

- Il fallait que tu comprennes que je pouvais être sérieux et que je n'étais pas qu'un coureur arrogant, ennuyeux, prétentieux.

- Je te rassure Castle tu es toujours arrogant, ennuyeux et prétentieux me dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

- Mais plus coureur.

- Parce que tu tiens à ton service trois pièces et que tu as intégré que j'avais une arme.

- True détective, fis-je en souriant. Mais tu n'oserais pas mettre en péril notre future progéniture tout de même?

- Oh Castle try me, just try me.

- Bien que depuis le temps tu as eu le temps de constater que je n'étais pas prétentieux pour tout, fis-je en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

- Tu n'es pas si mal pour un vieil homme.

- Petite impertinente, répondis-je en me jetant sur elle pour lui voler un baiser.

La chanson recommençait car je l'avais mise en boucle sur mon baladeur. J'en profitais alors pour lui faire part de mes pensées et ce qui faisait que pour moi c'était chanson.

- Tu vois lorsque tu es arrivée dans ma vie j'étais perdu. J'étais un auteur à succès mais ce qui me passionnait était devenue une routine qui m'ennuyait profondément. Tu as été comme une bouffée d'oxygène ce soir où tu es venue à la soirée de lancement.

- Tu te rappelles que je ne te supportais pas au départ.

- Kate tu faisais juste semblant. C'est simplement que nous sommes deux alphas2 et qu'il a été question de territoire. Tu n'avais pas l'habitude qu'un homme te tienne tête !

- Et toi qu'une femme te domine, me rétorqua-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

- Chérie tu sais comme j'aime quand tu me domines, dis-je en me mordillant outrageusement la lèvre.

Elle me frappa le torse faisant mine de me réprimander pour mon sous-entendu mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle aimait nos joutes verbales au moins autant que nos joutes physiques, d'ailleurs elle était plutôt douée dans son genre pour les phrases polysémiques.

- Tu m'agaçais réellement sans doute car c'est la première fois que j'avais un énergumène comme toi dans les pattes. Mais à côté de ça je dois reconnaître que j'aimais ce que tu écrivais, j'étais même impressionnée par toi.

- Et tu avais raison, fis-je laissant flotter une allusion de plus.

- Bon sang Castle tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes?

- Pardon fis-je, me pinçant les lèvres et prenant mon air d'enfant qui je le savais l'attendrissait toujours.

- Mais au fil des enquêtes et des mois j'ai aussi appris à te connaître et à t'apprécier et même à te désirer.

- Et maintenant tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, avoue.

- Rick je te parle sérieusement et toi tu passes ton temps à faire des sous-entendus. C'est à se demander si tu seras sérieux le jour de la cérémonie.

A son regard je comprenais qu'elle était particulièrement sincère sur cette inquiétude. Ainsi pour la rassurer je me saisissais de ses mains dans les miennes les entourant et tout en la fixant dans les yeux lui dit :

- Kate te demander en mariage est certainement la chose la plus réfléchie et sérieuse que je n'ai jamais faite de ma vie.

Son visage se radoucit et elle me déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres comme pour me remercier d'avoir apaisé sa crainte.

- Tu peux être fier de toi, tu es sur la bonne voie pour ces vœux.

- C'est important tu sais, c'est le symbole des liens qui nous unissent.

- Tu sais quoi Castle? Je connais une autre façon de travailler les liens qui nous unissent.

Et elle se leva me tendant une main alors qu'elle arquait un sourcil me regardant. Je la saisis et elle m'entraîna dans notre chambre...

1 Allusion à la réplique de Kate Beckett, Saison 3 Episode 4.

2 Emprunté à la réplique de Castle Saison 6 Episode 8.


End file.
